Proton Weapons
Proton weapons are usually refereed to as "rafflurs" (RApidly FLUctuating Radiation). All proton beams are bright white and emit a powerful blast of protons toward the target. Rafflurs are unusual in that most take only minipowerclips and cannot be attached to powerpacks (they have a nasty habit of backcharging and blowing up any power source heavier than a minipowerclip). Proton beams can be deflected or bent away from their target by powerful magnetic fields. Rafflur M-1: This personal defense device is the size of a cigar and contains an SEU microdisk. It only fires once at an extremely limited range. After it is fired, the microdisc must be ejected and a fresh one inserted before it can fire again. Rafflur M-2: The proton pistol is a handgun that is slightly larger than a Ke-1000 laser pistol. Each shot uses 2 SEUs. Rafflur M-3: This extremely limited production model was specifically designed for Star Law Forces. It is a 45-cm-long pistol that provides more room for attachments. It has design modifications such as a folding stock and energy modulator that increases its range and accuracy (+1 Column Shift modifier). Anyone other than a Star Lawman would have a great deal of difficulty locating a M-3. Rafflur M-4: The official weapon of the "Hoppin' Hundred and Eighth" Humma Elite Forces, the main advantage of these 75-cm-long rifles is that they release all 10 SEUs at once in an area effect. Their range, however, is extremely limited (as that of a pistol). Their beam is cone shaped with the point at the gun's muzzle. The beam width increases by 1 meter for every 2 meters from the muzzle (5 meters wide at 10 meters from the muzzle, 13 meters wide at 26 meters, etc.). Any target in the blast path receives a maximum of 40 points of damage (is a Cobalt result is obtained on the attack roll). If the first target is within 2 meters of the muzzle, it totally blocks the beam and nothing behind the first target can be damagfed. Otherwise the M-4 can damage any target in the beam. The weapon's circuits superheat when fired, requrieing the weapon to cool three turns before reloading with a new minipowerclip. Rafflur M-6: This proton rifle is slightly larger than the Ke-2000 laser rifle. Rafflur M-8: This long-barreled, long-range beauty comes equipped with a built-in telescopic sight. It cannot be aimed accurately at anything closer than 15 meters. An expensive break-down version is often used by hunters. Rafflur M-10: The M-10 is the proton counterpart of the Ke-5000&127; laser. It comes equipped with a folding quadpod mount that safely holds the 100-SEU pack or parabattery used in its operation. Unlike the rest of the rafflur M series, this weapon has a special capacitor baffle fitted to prevent feedback when using a power source more powerful than a minipowerclip. Two human-sized or one large bioform are needed to transport it. Optional swivel mounting equipment for vehicles, fortifications, etc., can also be purchased.